You will never walk alone
by Blue Sabbath
Summary: They say that "When you walk in the storm hold your heads up high and You will never walk alone." A certain Timmy Turner needs to learn that he is not alone neither he is walking in a storm. He just can't avoid his wife for his favourite soccer match, will he learn it in a hard way or a very hard way? AU(Vicki and Timmy are married) Please Read and Review. I don't own FOP


The man was in a very bad mood. His brown locks came menacingly over his blue eyes, yet he didn't finch. His mug of beer was full, he still hasn't tasted a drop. His eyes were glued to television set over the bar. A very crucial and tight soccer match was being played.

It involved the team which he supported from his childhood. The theme song of the club "You will never walk alone" inspired him very much. Whenever he faced a tough hurdle this song kept the fight in him. In a nutshell his whole life was inspired by the fighting spirit shown by this club. So clearly he was not the person to miss a single game of this club even that meant a verbal spat with his wife or the couch treatment or both.

It is not like that his wife is an anti sports person. She is also pretty much in soccer but will support anyone other than his husband's favourite club. She almost hates this club form hear of hearts. Whenever his club was playing a match she would just switch of the tv or even worse, she will start her teasing, like abruptly holding him and then sensually nibbling on his ears or his neck or worse playfully kicking his privates.

It played out similarly today, but this was a crucial match. A win and his team will win the league, a slip and they will come second. So he had to bite the bullet, he shoved her away, likely for the very first time. he wasn't going to stand down. Sultrily she teased him "Oh, Twerp, your team can't please you like me, all eleven of them won't do as good as me."

He replied "Oh' yes they can't kick me as hard as you." His voice was dipped with sarcasm, yet she cooly replied "What are you in BDSM? Oh great it will just like the old(read babysitting) days. From where can I start? Cock,balls,buttocks or your cute face. " with more sensuality she added "Just tell me and I will show you , what is pain and pleasure."

He was in no mood of joking or fucking, so he took his jacket and headed for the nearest bar hoping that they will show the match.

She looked on as he went out of their house. Any other day she would have forced him to submit. Her kickboxing classes gave her that confidence. But not today, an evil smile graced her lips, "Just like the old times."

Now he was at the bar looking at the television screen suddenly the signal went out, there was a frustrated collective groan in response. The barkeep informed that something has hit the dish antenna and brought it down. Everybody started cursing their lucks, some drunks even started a brawl in an aftermath of a blamegame. The whole atmosphere got vitiated and it turned him off.

He suddenly realized that all is not lost, he still has his smartphone. He took it out. Within a flash a lean and hooded figure reached him, snatched the phone and with a precise kick on his shins threw him on the asphalt. The kick was quite weak, yet caught him by surprise and he fell on his butts. He saw the snatcher running away with his smart phone. He couldn't identify his attacker. The phone wasn't very valuable but it was a gift from her, so it carried immense emotional value. His heart became heavier, suddenly he realized what he has and what he can potentially lose.

If he never left home he wouldn't have been frustrated and snatched. Guess what they robbed his prized possession. It was a symbol of her love for him and his unnecessary stubbornness took it away. He could have seen the match later or grazed over the highlights. His fixation caused him a great pain. For single match he can't sacrifice the love of his live. His club teaches him to "hold your head high and you will never walk alone" , "Yup, I need to go back and apologize to her."

Upon arriving home he found her in the living room on the big couch watching news. When she saw him she raised the volume. Then she took a look at him with anger in her eyes, his eyes were teary, in a defeated tone he said "Forgive me Vicki, I never realized what you mean to me. I can't lose you for a fucking match, until today I took you for granted, but when the robber snatched the mobile you gifted, I knew what I can potentially lose." with suppressed sobs he added on "I will never put my club over you, please give me a second chance."

"He is very emotional and he is on the verge of crying yet he never looked this cute, better hurry." she thought.

"Comere, Twerp, I forgive you." She held him in tight embrace and then whispered in his ears "The phone is in the bedroom and sorry for the commotion but you needed a lesson anyways."

He was dumbstruck, "You managed all this?"

With a naughty(if you ask Timmy he would say cute/sexy depending on his situation) smile she replied "Yep, some of my peers of the kickboxing club was there to start the mock brawl and I personally took the antenna out." With a chuckle she added " But snatching the phone from you was just topped the chart. The look in your face was priceless."

Timmy was very angry now or was he? He jumped on her and started tickling every squareinch of her bare skin. "You, asshole, sadist, damn you ex babysitter."

Vicki took control to end the blitz by giving him light bear hug and then crashing her lips on his.

"This was your best performance as an actress" was his honest admission after breaking the kiss.

"I need to keep my twerp in line, now lets behave like man and wife shall we ?btw you are the wife."

"Whatevs" he said ..."Aww is my Timantha feeling down? I will make it up for you. Promise" she switched off the lights and the TV too.


End file.
